Power Rangers: Elemental Rangers
by HolyMao229
Summary: A new story with a mixture of Power Rangers from different series. It is set two weeks after the end of Time Force. When Gentrax comes back in time with his Empire, The Time Force Rangers goes to the future to find a new way to morph to save the galaxy. Response to Challenge Tommy, Kimberly, Trini, Jason, Billy, Zhane and Andros are all chosen to save the world (again!) R


Power Rangers: Elemental Rangers

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Bandai or any of the characters (save any OCs I bring in). This does have romance in it, and it may get PG13, so be warned. There IS some swearing in this story, so beware of that. Remember that the power rangers TV series was designed for kids, so they made sure no swearing made it into the show. This author is more realistic though. I sincerely doubt that when one of their allies got hurt, the rangers would only just be annoyed.

This is in response to a challenge by FabulousMarony. The basic plot idea is that the Gentrax Empire from the future lead by Corp. Gentrax and Lieutenant Bird Wing comes from the future to invade Earth. The Time Force Rangers are defeated and unable to stop them, so they head to the future to seek out a new way to defeat their opponents as their opponents are incredibly strong.

Upon further thoughts and considerations, I have decided of whom the eight power rangers will be in this story. They will be listed before Chapter One begins.

Please Read and Review, no flames if you please. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The colors of the Rangers and their weapons shall be described in this section in either next chapter or the third chapter, these are possible to change as the story progresses (especially if some rangers develop higher tier abilities)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One: Time Force Gambit

Wes grimaced staring at their newest enemy, "And here I thought I'd finally be able to settle down with Jen and start a family. Just my rotten luck!" He quickly charged his weapon and dashed through the monster only to find his attack had gone right through it.

The monster laughed, "My master already studied you to death...he knew your brand of Rangers would be the biggest threat to his success, so he came specifically to this time to destroy you so that future Power Rangers would not be foolish enough to challenge him. Xander will make that mistake someday...my master is hunting him now!"

Wes had to think, the other rangers had already been knocked out, Jen was alright though, just unconscious. They had already lost the zords, having been destroyed in a few swift hits by the monster he was facing again now. "What does your master want anyways?"

The monster smirked then said, "Total domination of Earth...he knows he could have changed the future incredibly by stopping that purification wave...however that'd be dangerous. You see that wave that was unleashed by Andros was not enough. You see any being that was not evil already, or had not been activated merely had to become evil or be activated after the wave. By becoming evil after Zordon's purification wave he had bypassed the problem that Divatox and Rita Repulsa just to name a few went through."

Wes clenched his fist, "And so if you went back further, there is no guarantee that Zordon's purification wave wouldn't just destroy your master."

The monster laughed, "Brighter than you look huh human? What are you going to do now though? All your other rangers are beaten, you're worn out and your zords have been destroyed." The monster began to advance, "Laser Cannons!" He raised his hands and fired both laser cannons at the red ranger, prepared to destroy him once and for all.

Wes quickly rolled to the right and collected his colleagues, "Hate to do this ugly, but he who runs away, lives to fight another day. I promise we will defeat you soon enough!" He made the five of them vanish in a flash of light.

Wes knelt by Jen and the others, "Come on guys wake up...don't leave me here alone like this." After about ten minutes of then resting, he finally saw Jen open her eyes and he felt his heart beating again. "Are you alright Jen? I was worried to death about you!"

She looked at her fiance and smiled, "I would never just up and die without marrying you first dummy. Now what are we going to do about our new enemy?"

Wes frowned, "To be honest I'm not certain about that. They are far too strong for us as we are. I'm honestly tempted to go into the future and see if there's a type of morpher or elemental power that would be stronger than what we have."

Katie sat up and said, "You know the dangers ouf that Wes...it's tampering with the timeline to screw around like that."

Wes slammed his fist into the control console, "In case you haven't noticed there isn't a future here. If we don't stop Gentrax, we may as well just destroy the Earth now. I don't know about you, but I'm not willing to do that! Remember your lives you once had in the future? I heard about what you did...what you all did in the future. None of that will matter...in fact if we don't pull this off, then you may never be born. After all you were born into that timeline and if this timeline gets screwed up because of Gentrax, you could suddenly all vanish leaving me alone."

Katie looked down, "I never thought of it that way before Wes...I'm sorry..."

Wes said, "I'm going to the future...if anyone wants to come with me, meet me at Sunset Point in one hour." He turned and left the room.

Katie glanced at Jen, "As cold as ice huh? Makes me wonder why he's not the blue ranger eh?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Oh ha ha, very funny Katie!" He glanced over at Jen then said, "Well I don't know about all of you, but he's right. Normally I'd be against messing with time in this extreme of a fashion, but if we don't stop Gentrax what will the point of following our laws be if we all disappear because of it? I say we go."

Jen rose and without a word went after Wes. They all knew she'd follow him to the ends of the universe. They also knew that she would find some way to help Wes out even if it meant breaking the rules to do so.

Trip stretched then said, "Well I'm against it, but if Katie agrees to it, then I'll go. I have to admit I'm curious what the future is truly like..."

Katie sighed, "I guess we have no real choice now do we...to the future we go..."

She stood up and walked with trip and Lucas to Sunset point following Jen and Wes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wes was standing in position and said, "Glad you all came. No matter what we find in the future, we will have to be prepared that the timeline hasn't made us the losers yet...until our powers actually get stripped, the timeline will assume the winners based upon the variables...which means we would actually be the losers in this timeline we are entering. This could be bleak."

Jen took Wes' hand, "No matter what, We're with you Wes!"

Wes smiled then put his arm around Jen and drew her in and kissed her passionately on the lips, "I know love...I know..." He activated the time travel device...

A powerful wind began to blow around them. Katie looked at her friends and said, "I know we've used this many times...but I swear it always is disorienting."

Wes shook his head then held up his hand and said, "Move out Rangers!" He vanished into the timestream. Jen was right behind him.

Trip took Katie's hand, "Well let's get to it!" They vanished and finally Lucas vanished as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group materialized in what appeared to be a ruinous society. There were no giant buildings and everything was in disarray. Trip looked around, "Look at this...the ruin...the desolation. What happened?"

Wes grimaced, "When we left, we left Gentrax and his empire to have free reign over the planet. We have to figure out a new morphing system to stop him, whatever it takes." He led the party through the ruined city.

Jen saw destroyed stuffed animals and there was trash everywhere. She shuddered, "I only saw things like this in that game, Fallout 3. Look there's even a nuclear warhead up ahead."

Lucas stared at it, "Wait a moment, that's no warhead...it's the remains of Zordon's cylinder...I wonder." He walked ahead of the others and knelt by it. He then grinned, "Got you..." He pulled out a note...obviously left by Andros when he smashed the container." He held up the note, "It's weathered but if I focus I should be able to read it."

Date...unknown...

In accordance to something Tommy once passed down through the Power Rangers to Light Speed Rescue team, who passed it onto me. A ranger named Xander holds the key to the past...I do not understand what the words mean...or why Zordon would pass it down, however that's the fact. Below is a list of where he could be...throughout the future and the past...find the year you're in and locate him. The power lies with you...Rangers of the past!

Andros...Savior of the Galaxy

PS: Seek out Rita Repulsa and Zederick...married previous enemies of the Power Rangers...their powers will be invaluable in the past...

Katie took the note and stared at them, "We need to find out when we are first of all...and the time device isn't telling us."

Wes smiled then said, "Well one thing is for sure...we got a hint from that monster...you were out of the battle when he said it. He said that Genrax would be hunting Xander...which means Xander is our ally." He looked at the sky then suddenly had a brainstorm. "Trip...I need you to enter the building to our left...it was the last news station in the world..."

Jen said, "How would you know that anyways handsome?"

Wes grinned, "How? Simple...it's the building least damaged...also the stones themselves look recently built. Which means it was intact not too long ago...we could find the approximate year we are in and find Xander!"

He turned to find Trip, but found that his friend was already gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trip quickly headed to the records room...it wasn't a hard thing to find as everything was still labelled. He began sifting through the papers and found the most recent year...

"8002 AD: Gentrax has finally unleashed the ultimate weapon...the Lone Warrior was nearly defeated by this monster and forced to retreat...The monsters weapons destroyed the city in a hellfire of destruction. I the lone reporter of this time...write this in the hope that someone will destroy that monster.

Billy...Previous Blue Ranger of the Power Rangers..."

Trip tucked the paper into his sleeve. He pulled out a cable and smashed the window then repelled down to the ground. He landed next to Lucas.

He took the paper from Lucas seeing him jump nearly a meter in the air, "Jeez...don't do that you jackass!"

Trip smirked then read the paper, "Got you Xander...he's in a cave to the northwest...wait a moment..." He held out a map from the Power Rangers Era, "He's in the old command center...he must have rebuilt it in honor of Zordon."

Wes said, "We can be there in about fifteen minutes...the old command center wasn't far from here!"

Jen and Katie nodded then they found what...appeared to be a mutated horse. Katie said, "Well this will be interesting...everyone get a horse!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon the Rangers had arrived at the old command center...it had indeed been rebuilt, stronger than ever. Wes walked up to the door and held up his morphing device and said, "Red Ranger...Time Force requests an audience with Xander Green Mystic Ranger!"

The door slid open and Xander walked out, he had a laser rifle on his back and dual laser pistols at his waist. He was dressed in a strange power suit. "I knew this day would come...enter quickly now!"

The team entered after Xander and found Alpha 5 who had been rebuilt and reactivated by Xander. "Doods, Dudettes! Nice to see you all!"

Wes blinked, "Well at least we know what Alpha 5 was like...but that's not why we are here...we're here because nothing we could do held a candle to Gentrax and his Empire. I know that in this timeline he developed a foothold and destroyed the world. I'm here with my team to correct that mistake! The Time Force powers are not strong enough...we need something powerful."

Xander said, "Well by studying with Alpha for the past twenty years, and working closely with Ninjor as well as Goldar...we've developed a new morphing system...something all powerful. The problem is getting it to sync with human energy."

Wes stared, "Wait working with Goldar? I thought he was destroyed by the purification wave."

Xander shook his head, "He was purified, not destroyed. He was originally a human who severed Rita and Zederick. When they got turned into evil beings, so did he. He was knight in their kingdom. Scorpina was the princess of that country!"

Wes whistled, "Well talk about interesting...so what do they do?"

Xander held out the morphers, they looked like the old power coins that was legendary with the rangers power. "We have to find the right rangers...however..." He placed them on the table in front of the Time Rangers. There were seven in all. He stared at Wes, "I've been working on two more...but they will take some time to complete. For now...seven will have to do. The powers are immense...they are based upon fusing various good parts of the Rangers of Old with my own touch...Ninjor deserves a lot of credit though. I'd have never been able to finish without his sacrifice in this future. He fused his soul into these morphers...in particular as I have called it...the Elemental Rangers..."

Wes nodded then picked up the glowing red one, "How do we activate them?"

Xander said, "I haven't been able to test them yet...however if you call Earth Powers whatever your element may be, Metamorph! Do it while holding the morpher straight in front of you!"

Wes held out the morpher and called out, "Earth Powers Fire...Metamorph!"

The other four suddenly had to dive to the ground as a shower of sparks surrounded them. When the dust and smoke settled, Wes was still standing there, normal. He looked at the morpher then Xander for an explanation.

Xander shook his head, "You five...are not members of the Elemental Rangers...we need to gather the rangers for it."

Wes said, "The past huh...I take it they were designed for back as Gentrax was just establishing his foothold..."

Jen took his hand and said, "Let's go back to the past...all of us and find the right people for the job. We can even help them in fights if they need us..."

Lucas shook his head, "Unfortunately no...we'd be liabilities...no our days of being Rangers are done...we need to find them so let's go back."

Katie said, "Xander are you coming back with us?"

Xander shook his head, "I may come along someday...but for now, my place is here trying to find a way to undo the damage Gentrax has done. Myself from the past is there, however, and he may be able to help you someday!"

Trip, who had said little throughout the meeting, said, "How do we find the right rangers? I doubt we can put an ad in the paper."

Xander looked at Trip then said, "Simply put...speak to Alpha 9 at the ruined command center. He will get the word out to the previous rangers of the past. Surely some of them would be the right ones for the job. Good luck...Time Rangers!"

Wes took the morphers...noticing that there were space for three more morphers in the case. He didn't say anything about it yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The five went outside then used their devices to open a time portal...back to two weeks before Gentrax would show up on the planet.

Wes said, "Well this is it...once we go here, we won't be able to help them fight..."

Jen shook her head, "Even if we can't help, we can always help at their command center."

Katie smiled, "I studied how to repair droids...so we may be of some help...let's do this guys." She took Trip's hand and the two vanished.

Jen vanished with Wes and Lucas brought up the rear, guarding their backs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They appeared near the command center. Wes checked the cronometer, "Perfect, Gentrax will arrive in two weeks...when he shows up, we will let the Time Force Rangers...that's us...be defeated in the present, zords and everything. After that we will have the Elemental Rangers show up. Agreed?"

Jen and the others nodded, and she saw the sweetest looking Robot outside the command center. She led the team up to it and it stared, "Identify yourselves, you are in the presence of the command center."

Wes held up his morpher, "I am Wes...I am the leader of the Time Force Power Rangers. We are here to enlist the greatest team of Rangers that this world has ever seen. We need to find the right rangers for the job."

The robot stared then said, "I am Alpha 9...I will send the message to the previous rangers of the past. Surely some of them will answer the call! They will receive the information in a moment!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In New Mexico...United States of America...

A young asian woman was training with a young man. They were going at a really fast pace and many had stopped to watch.

She dodged his spin kicks then caught his leg, "Too slow Andros...you relied on magic far too much in the past!"

Andros shook his head, "I thought training would be fun sometimes...but I suppose not!" He grinned then said, "Then again...I had an excellent teacher...Trini!"

Trini bowed then gasped as she heard a sound that she hadn't heard in twenty years. Even now she always remembered it...it was the beeping of her communicator.

She quickly ducked away with Andros and pressed the button, "Hello?"

A robotic voice said, "This is Trini...original yellow ranger correct?"

Trini held the communicator closer, "Who wants to know?"

The voice stated, "As protective as ever...I am Alpha 9...Alpha 5 is being rebuilt as we speak...however that is beside the point. I need you to consider the prospect of helping us save the world again...in two weeks a being named Gentrax will show up and they will prove too strong for the Time Force Rangers to stop. Do you accept the potential position?"

Trini looked at Andros and said, "My friend Andros is here...he was a Ranger in the past as well...can I bring him along? I've been training him!"

The voice said, "Affirmative...teleporting now!"

The two vanished...one in red, the other in yellow towards the command center.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trini hugged Alpha 9, "I've missed seeing you Alpha...even if you're not 5."

Alpha said, "Even so, I remember your battles with Rita and Zedd. I'm glad to have you back with us...and Andros. You were fighting in Space before the rangers even showed up out there. It is good to see you."

Andros looked down, "I still couldn't save Zordon all those years ago..."

Alpha shook its head, "It was what Zordon wanted...don't ever forget that...I have other calls to make."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kat answered her own communicator and heard the message, "Sorry I wish I could help...however I'm up to my ears trying to help save lives in Africa. We have to fight our battles in our own way Alpha. But if you ever need a doctor, contact me and I'll be more than happy to be warped to treat our friends!"

Alpha said, "That's fine...and we will hold you to that. Thank you for your time Kat!"

Kat said softly, "If you see Tommy again...tell him I say hi, and that I'm doing well."

Alpha hung up then made another call.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In San Francisco, Tommy and Jason were sitting at the grassy bank overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge.

Tommy said, "It's been so long since we saw the others...how was Zack last time you ran into him Jason?"

Jason said, "He's been doing good...but he still misses Trini. I think he was in love with her for quite a long while...without even realizing it due to Angela being around."

Tommy sat back against a tree, "I wonder how Kat and Kim are doing?"

Jason grinned and said, "Aw did my favorite Green boy love the two pink rangers of the team?"

Tommy glared then began to laugh, "Funny isn't it...I fall in love with one Pink Ranger...but when she breaks up with me to prevent my heart from being broken and strained due to long distance...I fall in love with the other one...only to find she breaks up with me when she becomes a doctor in Africa. What are the chances huh?"

Jason said, "Well I don't know about Kat, but I know Kim is doing well...she just won Gold for American Gold Medal in Gymnastics. It was just held in Paris not too long ago."

Tommy grinned, "That girl was always flexible...and such an amazing athlete. So what about you? Did you ever find a girlfriend? I know you had a thing for Trini for a year..."

Jason shook his head, "I never persued that out of respect for Zack...now she and I are just good friends. I can't wait until we can go back to Angel Grove and visit them...it's our twenty year class reunion in a few years after all."

Tommy and Jason both froze...they heard the beep go off. They both reached for Tommy's communicator, then Jason let Tommy get it.

Alpha's voice explained to both of them what was going on and the two men stood, "We're with you Alpha...just take us there!"

The two vanished without a trace to the command center.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In paris...a woman was doing the splits during her class of the Paris Gymnastics and Rythmics. She showed the ribbons creating a perfect spiral. "Remember class the key is the wrist movements. If you don't keep your wrist in just the right position while twirling, the ribbon will tie you up. Like this." She purposefully made a mistake and found herself tied up in a bundle. She looked to one of her star students...

The woman smiled at the teen, "You're learning well...you also fight as well as my ex boyfriend Tommy. Who trained you?"

She said, "A man named Rocky...he is extremely skilled...kinda cute too. Too bad he's mid thirties."

The woman burst out laughing, "Oh my, you always did have a way to flirt didn't you."

She heard a noise she hadn't heard in about twenty years come from her her pocket, "That's all for today class...remember our next meeting is in a month. I will see you both back here, practice what I've taught you!" She waved to the class then left the room and answered the call, "Yes?"

Upon hearing the explanation she said, "Of course I will come...I was the original Pink Ranger, I wouldn't pass up the chance to be the Pink Ranger again for anything! I've missed helping save the world." She vanished in a flash of pink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the command center the Time Force Rangers greeted Tommy, Kimberly, Jason, Zhane as he had shown up, almost out of instinct. They had already greeted Trini and Andros, but they still needed a seventh ranger. The answer would come from Aquatar of all places.

A face appeared on the screen, fading in from a white screen, "Hey guys! I have finally cured my aging problem. Cestria...she used her own life force to inject me with a living youth potion. I regained not only my life, but my youth. The problem is that it took her own life. She had one final request...bring seven copies of the cure in case I needed it again. Of course I won't need it, but I have heard from the leader of the Aquatarian Rangers that something big is heading towards Earth. I'm coming over there now."

Billy appeared next to Kim and the others. His eyes nearly popped out when he saw a beautiful young woman coming out of the back to work the controls. She had been in the back so no one had seen her until now. He hadn't seen someone that beautiful since three years ago when Cestria had given her life. He shook many different thoughts from his mind before he began to greet his fellow rangers.

Andros and Zhane bowed to him. Andros said with respect, "It is an honor to meet the original Blue Ranger."

Zhane said, "Indeed...it is you that a lot of the intelligent rangers aim to be sir Billy."

Billy smiled then said, "Well thanks you guys." He saw the woman at the controls smile to him then continue her work. He looked around the room, "Such a group hasn't been seen in a long time. Anyone who gets accepted by the power again, will get an injection from the Aquatarian Waters...it will restore your age to that of a teenager."

Kimberly blinked, "Is that safe Billy?"

Billy beamed, "Course it is Kimberly. I've missed spending time with you all!"

Kimberly said, "Can you make mine a little different? I want my age to go back with everyone's...however I need the ability to appear to look my current age...for my monthly gymnastic class. I teach them after all."

Billy smiled, "How long until the next one?"

She looked down, "A month away..."

He grinned, "Don't worry I will develop something..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wes looked over the seven of them, "You seven have answered the call...there will be a test to see if the power will fully accept you. However I was instructed by their creators to see if the power could even potentially accept you. I will start with the Red Elemental Power...Fire..."

He held up the leader's morpher and moved it first to Jason. When it didn't glow red, he moved onwards to Andros, to find it still didn't glow...when he moved it over Tommy, it began to glow. He grinned, "Now why am I not surprised? You are one of the most legendary of all the rangers."

Tommy grinned then said, "Well I was chosen to be the Green Ranger and became the leader of the original Power Rangers after a lot of pain and hardship!"

Wes picked up another elemental morpher and scanned it over the rangers. It glowed pink when it stopped in front of Kimberly, "No surprise there eh Pink Ranger?"

Kimberly giggled happily and stated, "Once a Pink Ranger, always a Pink Ranger!"

Jen gave her a high five, "Definitely girl! You go!"

Wes picked up the next color...and found it stopped on Billy...glowing a bright sapphire blue. He chuckled, "Guess they like your original colors huh Rangers?"

Billy smiled then said, "I will not let you all down!" He began doing some scans of the morphers to see how much power was contained within the morphing grid to use the powers.

He picked up the last three and stopped them in front of the remaining three...one after the other...soon one glowed jet black. It was shining over Jason. Wes grinned, "Well looks like you were black mixed with gold ranger in the past and fate has made you the Black Ranger again."

Jason smiled happily, "Can't complain! I would be very happy to accept!"

Wes used the next one and found it stopped on Andros. "Orange huh? Looks like it mixed yellow with your original color of red. It is good to have you aboard...I hear you were one of the strongest rangers in the past."

Andros grinned, "Now I can be a protector again and I can't be any happier about it!"

Wes moved the last one in front of Trini and smiled to find it glowed yellow. He stared at Trini then said, "I trust you'll find a way to do this?"

Trini smiled, "Why wouldn't I?"

Wes grinned and said, "Well Yellow Ranger was always an amazing ranger."

Jen cracked her knuckles, "What was that red boy?"

Wes laughed, "Don't worry, no yellow ranger will ever replace the love of my life." He paused then looked at the team, "Now that all seven have chosen one of you, have Billy lower your age so that you can all fight like you did as teens!"

Power Rangers: Elemental Rangers

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Bandai or any of the characters (save any OCs I bring in). This does have romance in it, and it may get PG13, so be warned. There IS some swearing in this story, so beware of that. Remember that the power rangers TV series was designed for kids, so they made sure no swearing made it into the show. This author is more realistic though. I sincerely doubt that when one of their allies got hurt, the rangers would only just be annoyed.

This is in response to a challenge by FabulousMarony. The basic plot idea is that the Gentrax Empire from the future lead by Corp. Gentrax and Lieutenant Bird Wing comes from the future to invade Earth. The Time Force Rangers are defeated and unable to stop them, so they head to the future to seek out a new way to defeat their opponents as their opponents are incredibly strong.

Upon further thoughts and considerations, I have decided of whom the eight power rangers will be in this story. They will be listed before Chapter One begins.

Please Read and Review, no flames if you please. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The colors of the Rangers and their weapons shall be described in this section next chapter, these are possible to change as the story progresses (especially if some rangers develop higher tier abilities)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One: Time Force Gambit

Wes grimaced staring at their newest enemy, "And here I thought I'd finally be able to settle down with Jen and start a family. Just my rotten luck!" He quickly charged his weapon and dashed through the monster only to find his attack had gone right through it.

The monster laughed, "My master already studied you to death...he knew your brand of Rangers would be the biggest threat to his success, so he came specifically to this time to destroy you so that future Power Rangers would not be foolish enough to challenge him. Xander will make that mistake someday...my master is hunting him now!"

Wes had to think, the other rangers had already been knocked out, Jen was alright though, just unconscious. They had already lost the zords, having been destroyed in a few swift hits by the monster he was facing again now. "What does your master want anyways?"

The monster smirked then said, "Total domination of Earth...he knows he could have changed the future incredibly by stopping that purification wave...however that'd be dangerous. You see that wave that was unleashed by Andros was not enough. You see any being that was not evil already, or had not been activated merely had to become evil or be activated after the wave. By becoming evil after Zordon's purification wave he had bypassed the problem that Divatox and Rita Repulsa just to name a few went through."

Wes clenched his fist, "And so if you went back further, there is no guarantee that Zordon's purification wave wouldn't just destroy your master."

The monster laughed, "Brighter than you look huh human? What are you going to do now though? All your other rangers are beaten, you're worn out and your zords have been destroyed." The monster began to advance, "Laser Cannons!" He raised his hands and fired both laser cannons at the red ranger, prepared to destroy him once and for all.

Wes quickly rolled to the right and collected his colleagues, "Hate to do this ugly, but he who runs away, lives to fight another day. I promise we will defeat you soon enough!" He made the five of them vanish in a flash of light.

Wes knelt by Jen and the others, "Come on guys wake up...don't leave me here alone like this." After about ten minutes of then resting, he finally saw Jen open her eyes and he felt his heart beating again. "Are you alright Jen? I was worried to death about you!"

She looked at her fiance and smiled, "I would never just up and die without marrying you first dummy. Now what are we going to do about our new enemy?"

Wes frowned, "To be honest I'm not certain about that. They are far too strong for us as we are. I'm honestly tempted to go into the future and see if there's a type of morpher or elemental power that would be stronger than what we have."

Katie sat up and said, "You know the dangers ouf that Wes...it's tampering with the timeline to screw around like that."

Wes slammed his fist into the control console, "In case you haven't noticed there isn't a future here. If we don't stop Gentrax, we may as well just destroy the Earth now. I don't know about you, but I'm not willing to do that! Remember your lives you once had in the future? I heard about what you did...what you all did in the future. None of that will matter...in fact if we don't pull this off, then you may never be born. After all you were born into that timeline and if this timeline gets screwed up because of Gentrax, you could suddenly all vanish leaving me alone."

Katie looked down, "I never thought of it that way before Wes...I'm sorry..."

Wes said, "I'm going to the future...if anyone wants to come with me, meet me at Sunset Point in one hour." He turned and left the room.

Katie glanced at Jen, "As cold as ice huh? Makes me wonder why he's not the blue ranger eh?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Oh ha ha, very funny Katie!" He glanced over at Jen then said, "Well I don't know about all of you, but he's right. Normally I'd be against messing with time in this extreme of a fashion, but if we don't stop Gentrax what will the point of following our laws be if we all disappear because of it? I say we go."

Jen rose and without a word went after Wes. They all knew she'd follow him to the ends of the universe. They also knew that she would find some way to help Wes out even if it meant breaking the rules to do so.

Trip stretched then said, "Well I'm against it, but if Katie agrees to it, then I'll go. I have to admit I'm curious what the future is truly like..."

Katie sighed, "I guess we have no real choice now do we...to the future we go..."

She stood up and walked with trip and Lucas to Sunset point following Jen and Wes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wes was standing in position and said, "Glad you all came. No matter what we find in the future, we will have to be prepared that the timeline hasn't made us the losers yet...until our powers actually get stripped, the timeline will assume the winners based upon the variables...which means we would actually be the losers in this timeline we are entering. This could be bleak."

Jen took Wes' hand, "No matter what, We're with you Wes!"

Wes smiled then put his arm around Jen and drew her in and kissed her passionately on the lips, "I know love...I know..." He activated the time travel device...

A powerful wind began to blow around them. Katie looked at her friends and said, "I know we've used this many times...but I swear it always is disorienting."

Wes shook his head then held up his hand and said, "Move out Rangers!" He vanished into the timestream. Jen was right behind him.

Trip took Katie's hand, "Well let's get to it!" They vanished and finally Lucas vanished as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group materialized in what appeared to be a ruinous society. There were no giant buildings and everything was in disarray. Trip looked around, "Look at this...the ruin...the desolation. What happened?"

Wes grimaced, "When we left, we left Gentrax and his empire to have free reign over the planet. We have to figure out a new morphing system to stop him, whatever it takes." He led the party through the ruined city.

Jen saw destroyed stuffed animals and there was trash everywhere. She shuddered, "I only saw things like this in that game, Fallout 3. Look there's even a nuclear warhead up ahead."

Lucas stared at it, "Wait a moment, that's no warhead...it's the remains of Zordon's cylinder...I wonder." He walked ahead of the others and knelt by it. He then grinned, "Got you..." He pulled out a note...obviously left by Andros when he smashed the container." He held up the note, "It's weathered but if I focus I should be able to read it."

Date...unknown...

In accordance to something Tommy once passed down through the Power Rangers to Light Speed Rescue team, who passed it onto me. A ranger named Xander holds the key to the past...I do not understand what the words mean...or why Zordon would pass it down, however that's the fact. Below is a list of where he could be...throughout the future and the past...find the year you're in and locate him. The power lies with you...Rangers of the past!

Andros...Savior of the Galaxy

PS: Seek out Rita Repulsa and Zederick...married previous enemies of the Power Rangers...their powers will be invaluable in the past...

Katie took the note and stared at them, "We need to find out when we are first of all...and the time device isn't telling us."

Wes smiled then said, "Well one thing is for sure...we got a hint from that monster...you were out of the battle when he said it. He said that Genrax would be hunting Xander...which means Xander is our ally." He looked at the sky then suddenly had a brainstorm. "Trip...I need you to enter the building to our left...it was the last news station in the world..."

Jen said, "How would you know that anyways handsome?"

Wes grinned, "How? Simple...it's the building least damaged...also the stones themselves look recently built. Which means it was intact not too long ago...we could find the approximate year we are in and find Xander!"

He turned to find Trip, but found that his friend was already gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trip quickly headed to the records room...it wasn't a hard thing to find as everything was still labelled. He began sifting through the papers and found the most recent year...

"8002 AD: Gentrax has finally unleashed the ultimate weapon...the Lone Warrior was nearly defeated by this monster and forced to retreat...The monsters weapons destroyed the city in a hellfire of destruction. I the lone reporter of this time...write this in the hope that someone will destroy that monster.

Billy...Previous Blue Ranger of the Power Rangers..."

Trip tucked the paper into his sleeve. He pulled out a cable and smashed the window then repelled down to the ground. He landed next to Lucas.

He took the paper from Lucas seeing him jump nearly a meter in the air, "Jeez...don't do that you jackass!"

Trip smirked then read the paper, "Got you Xander...he's in a cave to the northwest...wait a moment..." He held out a map from the Power Rangers Era, "He's in the old command center...he must have rebuilt it in honor of Zordon."

Wes said, "We can be there in about fifteen minutes...the old command center wasn't far from here!"

Jen and Katie nodded then they found what...appeared to be a mutated horse. Katie said, "Well this will be interesting...everyone get a horse!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon the Rangers had arrived at the old command center...it had indeed been rebuilt, stronger than ever. Wes walked up to the door and held up his morphing device and said, "Red Ranger...Time Force requests an audience with Xander Green Mystic Ranger!"

The door slid open and Xander walked out, he had a laser rifle on his back and dual laser pistols at his waist. He was dressed in a strange power suit. "I knew this day would come...enter quickly now!"

The team entered after Xander and found Alpha 5 who had been rebuilt and reactivated by Xander. "Doods, Dudettes! Nice to see you all!"

Wes blinked, "Well at least we know what Alpha 5 was like...but that's not why we are here...we're here because nothing we could do held a candle to Gentrax and his Empire. I know that in this timeline he developed a foothold and destroyed the world. I'm here with my team to correct that mistake! The Time Force powers are not strong enough...we need something powerful."

Xander said, "Well by studying with Alpha for the past twenty years, and working closely with Ninjor as well as Goldar...we've developed a new morphing system...something all powerful. The problem is getting it to sync with human energy."

Wes stared, "Wait working with Goldar? I thought he was destroyed by the purification wave."

Xander shook his head, "He was purified, not destroyed. He was originally a human who severed Rita and Zederick. When they got turned into evil beings, so did he. He was knight in their kingdom. Scorpina was the princess of that country!"

Wes whistled, "Well talk about interesting...so what do they do?"

Xander held out the morphers, they looked like the old power coins that was legendary with the rangers power. "We have to find the right rangers...however..." He placed them on the table in front of the Time Rangers. There were seven in all. He stared at Wes, "I've been working on two more...but they will take some time to complete. For now...seven will have to do. The powers are immense...they are based upon fusing various good parts of the Rangers of Old with my own touch...Ninjor deserves a lot of credit though. I'd have never been able to finish without his sacrifice in this future. He fused his soul into these morphers...in particular as I have called it...the Elemental Rangers..."

Wes nodded then picked up the glowing red one, "How do we activate them?"

Xander said, "I haven't been able to test them yet...however if you call Earth Powers whatever your element may be, Metamorph! Do it while holding the morpher straight in front of you!"

Wes held out the morpher and called out, "Earth Powers Fire...Metamorph!"

The other four suddenly had to dive to the ground as a shower of sparks surrounded them. When the dust and smoke settled, Wes was still standing there, normal. He looked at the morpher then Xander for an explanation.

Xander shook his head, "You five...are not members of the Elemental Rangers...we need to gather the rangers for it."

Wes said, "The past huh...I take it they were designed for back as Gentrax was just establishing his foothold..."

Jen took his hand and said, "Let's go back to the past...all of us and find the right people for the job. We can even help them in fights if they need us..."

Lucas shook his head, "Unfortunately no...we'd be liabilities...no our days of being Rangers are done...we need to find them so let's go back."

Katie said, "Xander are you coming back with us?"

Xander shook his head, "I may come along someday...but for now, my place is here trying to find a way to undo the damage Gentrax has done. Myself from the past is there, however, and he may be able to help you someday!"

Trip, who had said little throughout the meeting, said, "How do we find the right rangers? I doubt we can put an ad in the paper."

Xander looked at Trip then said, "Simply put...speak to Alpha 9 at the ruined command center. He will get the word out to the previous rangers of the past. Surely some of them would be the right ones for the job. Good luck...Time Rangers!"

Wes took the morphers...noticing that there were space for three more morphers in the case. He didn't say anything about it yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The five went outside then used their devices to open a time portal...back to two weeks before Gentrax would show up on the planet.

Wes said, "Well this is it...once we go here, we won't be able to help them fight..."

Jen shook her head, "Even if we can't help, we can always help at their command center."

Katie smiled, "I studied how to repair droids...so we may be of some help...let's do this guys." She took Trip's hand and the two vanished.

Jen vanished with Wes and Lucas brought up the rear, guarding their backs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They appeared near the command center. Wes checked the cronometer, "Perfect, Gentrax will arrive in two weeks...when he shows up, we will let the Time Force Rangers...that's us...be defeated in the present, zords and everything. After that we will have the Elemental Rangers show up. Agreed?"

Jen and the others nodded, and she saw the sweetest looking Robot outside the command center. She led the team up to it and it stared, "Identify yourselves, you are in the presence of the command center."

Wes held up his morpher, "I am Wes...I am the leader of the Time Force Power Rangers. We are here to enlist the greatest team of Rangers that this world has ever seen. We need to find the right rangers for the job."

The robot stared then said, "I am Alpha 9...I will send the message to the previous rangers of the past. Surely some of them will answer the call! They will receive the information in a moment!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In New Mexico...United States of America...

A young asian woman was training with a young man. They were going at a really fast pace and many had stopped to watch.

She dodged his spin kicks then caught his leg, "Too slow Andros...you relied on magic far too much in the past!"

Andros shook his head, "I thought training would be fun sometimes...but I suppose not!" He grinned then said, "Then again...I had an excellent teacher...Trini!"

Trini bowed then gasped as she heard a sound that she hadn't heard in twenty years. Even now she always remembered it...it was the beeping of her communicator.

She quickly ducked away with Andros and pressed the button, "Hello?"

A robotic voice said, "This is Trini...original yellow ranger correct?"

Trini held the communicator closer, "Who wants to know?"

The voice stated, "As protective as ever...I am Alpha 9...Alpha 5 is being rebuilt as we speak...however that is beside the point. I need you to consider the prospect of helping us save the world again...in two weeks a being named Gentrax will show up and they will prove too strong for the Time Force Rangers to stop. Do you accept the potential position?"

Trini looked at Andros and said, "My friend Andros is here...he was a Ranger in the past as well...can I bring him along? I've been training him!"

The voice said, "Affirmative...teleporting now!"

The two vanished...one in red, the other in yellow towards the command center.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trini hugged Alpha 9, "I've missed seeing you Alpha...even if you're not 5."

Alpha said, "Even so, I remember your battles with Rita and Zedd. I'm glad to have you back with us...and Andros. You were fighting in Space before the rangers even showed up out there. It is good to see you."

Andros looked down, "I still couldn't save Zordon all those years ago..."

Alpha shook its head, "It was what Zordon wanted...don't ever forget that...I have other calls to make."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kat answered her own communicator and heard the message, "Sorry I wish I could help...however I'm up to my ears trying to help save lives in Africa. We have to fight our battles in our own way Alpha. But if you ever need a doctor, contact me and I'll be more than happy to be warped to treat our friends!"

Alpha said, "That's fine...and we will hold you to that. Thank you for your time Kat!"

Kat said softly, "If you see Tommy again...tell him I say hi, and that I'm doing well."

Alpha hung up then made another call.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In San Francisco, Tommy and Jason were sitting at the grassy bank overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge.

Tommy said, "It's been so long since we saw the others...how was Zack last time you ran into him Jason?"

Jason said, "He's been doing good...but he still misses Trini. I think he was in love with her for quite a long while...without even realizing it due to Angela being around."

Tommy sat back against a tree, "I wonder how Kat and Kim are doing?"

Jason grinned and said, "Aw did my favorite Green boy love the two pink rangers of the team?"

Tommy glared then began to laugh, "Funny isn't it...I fall in love with one Pink Ranger...but when she breaks up with me to prevent my heart from being broken and strained due to long distance...I fall in love with the other one...only to find she breaks up with me when she becomes a doctor in Africa. What are the chances huh?"

Jason said, "Well I don't know about Kat, but I know Kim is doing well...she just won Gold for American Gold Medal in Gymnastics. It was just held in Paris not too long ago."

Tommy grinned, "That girl was always flexible...and such an amazing athlete. So what about you? Did you ever find a girlfriend? I know you had a thing for Trini for a year..."

Jason shook his head, "I never persued that out of respect for Zack...now she and I are just good friends. I can't wait until we can go back to Angel Grove and visit them...it's our twenty year class reunion in a few years after all."

Tommy and Jason both froze...they heard the beep go off. They both reached for Tommy's communicator, then Jason let Tommy get it.

Alpha's voice explained to both of them what was going on and the two men stood, "We're with you Alpha...just take us there!"

The two vanished without a trace to the command center.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In paris...a woman was doing the splits during her class of the Paris Gymnastics and Rythmics. She showed the ribbons creating a perfect spiral. "Remember class the key is the wrist movements. If you don't keep your wrist in just the right position while twirling, the ribbon will tie you up. Like this." She purposefully made a mistake and found herself tied up in a bundle. She looked to one of her star students...a young woman named Marina who was a beautiful young teenager. The girl showed a lot of promise...and she was an excellent martial artist.

The woman smiled at Marina, "You're learning well...you also fight as well as my ex boyfriend Tommy. Who trained you?"

She said, "A man named Rocky...he is extremely skilled...kinda cute too. Too bad he's mid thirties."

The woman burst out laughing, "Oh Marina, you always did have a way to flirt didn't you."

She heard a noise she hadn't heard in about twenty years come from her her pocket, "That's all for today class...remember our next meeting is in a month. I will see you both back here, practice what I've taught you!" She waved to the class then left the room and answered the call, "Yes?"

Upon hearing the explanation she said, "Of course I will come...I was the original Pink Ranger, I wouldn't pass up the chance to be the Pink Ranger again for anything! I've missed helping save the world." She vanished in a flash of pink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ever since the victory of the forces of goodness and light years in the past by Andros and the other rangers, Zhane had been traveling Earth, enjoying his people's original home planet. It was so different from planet KO-35. He looked around at the green hills and the sprawling cities.

He had yet to find a place to call home, although he missed Andros' sister, he was still happy on Earth. He had met some of the original rangers while traveling. He had gotten particularly friendly with Zack, Rocky, Adam and Tanya of the Power Rangers team. He was traveling in Angel Grove at the moment, having traveled a lot of the planet during his last twenty years of exploring. He had learned almost every area of Angel Grove as well, including some of the underground caverns that traveled under the city.

As such he had figured out a few things, including the hiding spots of the original zords, destroyed by Zedd and Rita after two years of trying to defeat them. It had taken those two forever, but they had finally destroyed the first original six zords...he even found the Dragonzord's hiding spot. It was still there, twenty years after Tommy had previously summoned it. It gave him an idea and he planned to run with it later. He remembered from what Rocky had told him that Dragonzord was in theory more powerful than the White Tigerzord...which was considered the single strongest thunder dinozord made.

He closed his eyes and reached out with his mind to see if the Dragonzord was still activateable. Sure enough he felt the Zord respond...not to mention the sheer fact that its eyes started glowing. "Perfect...I have a feeling this guy will be very helpful in the future. No matter what I will ensure victory for the Power Rangers. I have felt an oncoming evil approaching the planet. It's stronger than anything I have ever sensed. It's even worse than when Andromeda was attacking." He froze, "Worse there are two of them...I didn't feel that a week ago..."

He floated out of the water and landed on a nearby warehouse and raised his hand to the sky and a small flute appeared in his hand. He grinned, "Dragonzord...you will help us later on...until then...sleep my friend..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zhane turned and left the warehouse district and went by Angel Grove's youth center. He missed his youth from when he was a ranger, but he still helped out at the Youth Center from time to time. Ernie was still there...although the man had gotten quite old by now. For some reason, the man still loved to help out and Zhane respected that.

Ernie said, "Hey there Zhane...I heard a rumor that a number of my old friends from twenty years ago are back in town. Tommy, Jason, Kimberly and Trini amongst others. Someone swore they saw Jason and Tommy traveling to the Northwest...not sure how truthful it is...might want to check it out eh?"

Zhane grinned, "You know me too well old friend. I'm going to head out there...mind the fort?"

Ernie laughed, "You know it old man."

Zhane smirked, "Look who is talking grandpa!"

Ernie chucked a bowl of popcorn at him, "Oh get out of here gramps!"

The two laughed as Zhane retreated out the door. He smiled, "I wonder if Andros has returned? I haven't seen him in a few years."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zhane began making the trek to the Command Center. He didn't too far before he was onset by Bones. He shook his head, "Really? Bones? You were the first monster the original power rangers defeated...too bad I'll have to crush you, then toss the ashes to the wind...fool!" He quickly drew a sword and began clashing blades with the monster.

He dodged a slash then kicked Bones back. He leapt over Bones as the monster began to launch his bones, making them fire lasers. Bones then darted towards him with his legs and arms close together. He slashed his sword in a brandishing flurry.

Zhane dodged each slash as though Bones was moving in slow motion, "Is that all? Come on I had a harder time against the putty patrol that I trained against a few years back...I really do have to thank Rita for keeping her putty clay available. Kept me sharp!" He dodged then slashed three quick swipes, two of which were blocked, but the third shattered the formation of bones.

He was about to stab the head when the bones reformed, but had no arms this time around. Zhane dodged as Bones began leaping around like a fast, angry gnat.

Zhane smirked, "Guess I'll have to teach you the meaning of pain..." He held his blade to the sky then closed his eyes, focusing on the nature around him, "Woods and trees...answer my call!" His sword glowed green, "May the powers of the elementalist answer my call...Tanglevines!" He slashed his blade creating a living breathing vine that entangled Bones. Zhane watched as Bones attempted to escape the vines, to no avail.

Zhane rolled onto a wasteland spot and called out, "Powers of the ground...heed my call...Wasteland Tremor!" He stabbed his sword into the ground causing a small quake under Bones. Finally he leapt on top of a rock. "Craigs of the Earth...I call upon you...Contortion!" He pointed his blade forward which shot a gray beam at Bones. He watched with satisfaction etched on his face as Bones petrified from the neck down.

Zhane calmly walked up to the now completely helpless monster and said, "I win...you lose...now die in obscurity!" He stabbed the monster through the head, causing the monster to begin to shake. He flicked his blade three times then slowly sheathed it...when he clicked it in place, the monster exploded.

The blonde haired man said, "That's how its done!" He went towards the Command Center by foot. When he arrived, he paused outside. He saw a pink light fly into the command center, "Heh...looks like the party is just getting started! Time to crash it I suppose!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the command center the Time Force Rangers greeted Tommy, Kimberly, Jason and Zhane as walked through the door just after Kimberly had been teleported to the command center. They had already greeted Trini and Andros, but they still needed a seventh ranger. The answer would come from Aquatar of all places.

A face appeared on the screen, fading in from a white screen, "Hey guys! I have finally cured my aging problem. Cestria...she used her own life force to inject me with a living youth potion. I regained not only my life, but my youth. The problem is that it took her own life. She had one final request...bring seven copies of the cure in case I needed it again. Of course I won't need it, but I have heard from the leader of the Aquatarian Rangers that something big is heading towards Earth. I'm coming over there now."

Billy appeared next to Kim and the others. His eyes nearly popped out when he saw a beautiful young woman coming out of the back to work the controls. She had been in the back so no one had seen her until now. He hadn't seen someone that beautiful since three years ago when Cestria had given her life. He shook many different thoughts from his mind before he began to greet his fellow rangers.

Andros and Zhane bowed to him. Andros said with respect, "It is an honor to meet the original Blue Ranger."

Zhane said, "Indeed...it is you that a lot of the intelligent rangers aim to be sir Billy."

Billy smiled then said, "Well thanks you guys." He saw the woman at the controls smile to him then continue her work. He looked around the room, "Such a group hasn't been seen in a long time. Anyone who gets accepted by the power again, will get an injection from the Aquatarian Waters...it will restore your age to that of a teenager."

Kimberly blinked, "Is that safe Billy?"

Billy beamed, "Course it is Kimberly. I've missed spending time with you all!"

Kimberly said, "Can you make mine a little different? I want my age to go back with everyone's...however I need the ability to appear to look my current age...for my monthly gymnastic class. I teach them after all."

Billy smiled, "How long until the next one?"

She looked down, "A month away..."

He grinned, "Don't worry I will develop something..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wes looked at the rangers, "You were called here because you are the best overall of all the power rangers. We are the Time Force rangers...I'm sure you've heard of us while you were living your lives. Sorry to have called you out of retirement, but an enemy is coming that we Time Force Rangers are completely unable to stop, despite our best efforts!"

Tommy looked at Wes then said, "Anything we can do to help, we will! Who is this new enemy?"

Kimberly gulped, "Is he more dangerous than Rita and Zedd?"

Wes said, "This guy makes the two of them paired seem like a cakewalk. The being's name is Gentrax and some other creature. I'm not sure if they are from this time...or from the future. But from the way that person from the future told me, we are in serious trouble. Even the Time Force powers aren't enough...that's why you are here...As such we have gone to the future and found the power that is necessary to defeat them. We already attempted to use them, but they are coded for a specfic dna sequence. Once we find which power ranger for each of the colors then we will be done at least for now!"

He walked over to the case and brought them close to the team of seven power rangers. All seven of the colors began to glow. He smiled, "Well let's begin the testing process shall we?"

Andros walked over to his fellow rangers of the past and said, "The Transferral of power can happen soon enough."

Jen picked up the Pink and Black Morphers. She nodded to Katie who picked up the Orange and Yellow Morphers. Wes picked up the Red Morpher while Lucas picked up the Blue Morpher and finally Trip picked up the Green Morpher.

Jen began scanning the previous rangers with the morpher's dna adjuster and finding who would match them best. She scanned Tommy first and didn't find a match with either morpher, then moved onto Zhane. She still didn't find any matches.

She went over to Kimberly as well as Jason and scanned them, she was puzzled when no matches showed up. She scanned Andros last and still found nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy thought for a moment, "That's it...I've been blinded by memories...come here everyone!"

The other six past rangers went close to Billy but was surprised when he held out the injectors. Billy explained, "Ranger Powers only activate on teenagers. If one is already a Ranger and passes into adulthood, they can remain rangers until they choose the pass on the power. But if an adult tries to become a ranger without the power being transferred from a previous ranger, it won't accept them. In otherwords...we need to become teens again. It is either that...or the world is destroyed. I was only planning to do this after we had the powers fully accept us, but looks like I have to jump the gun."

Tommy said, "Start with me Billy...I want to make sure it is safe for the rest."

Billy injected Tommy and the other adults watched as Tommy reverted in age until he looked just like he did when he was first chosen to be the Green Ranger so many years ago.

Billy moved onto Jason and injected him, followed by Jason. He then injected Zhane, Trini and Kimberly.

After about three minutes, all seven of them were teens again. Tommy asked, "Billy is this permanent?"

Billy nodded, "Affirmative...that's why I was going to wait until we were accepted, no sense in changing our lives over a might be scenario."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PR-ET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jen walked up to them again and scanned them one by one. Soon one of the morphers glowed, a black crystal set in its center. It was glowing over Jason. Jen grinned, "Hey Wes I found our Black Ranger."

Wes smirked, "Jason...the original Red Ranger, sorry for taking your job from you."

Jason laughed, "You aren't sorry at all time traveler, but I'll be glad to see how skilled you are later." He looked over at the Time Force Pink Ranger who was still scanning his friends trying to find the owner of the second morpher. He didn't have to wait long until it glowed pink...over Kimberly.

Tommy grinned, "Looks like Kimberly our Pink Ranger is back!"

Kimberly sighed in relief, "Thank god...I look best in pink after all!"

The entire group began to laugh heartily, Kimberly had been notorious for loving her Pink Ranger outfit. They had all noticed her looking at her original Pink Ranger outfit with envy.

Katie began scanning the remaining five with two of the remaining morphers. The yellow one glowed bright yellow when she passed by Trini.

Trini high fived Kimberly, "Alright! I get to be Yellow Ranger again...I hope I get a skirt this time. I felt it was kinda unfair that you got a skirt and I didn't!"

Kimberly shrugged, "Guess Ninjor thought the Pink Ranger was more girly?"

Tommy grinned then noticed the other morpher stopped on Andros. It glowed orange, almost goldenrod.

Billy said, "Guess that means Andross is going to be an Orange Ranger? I haven't ever seen a Ranger of that color before..."

Katie shrugged, "Maybe Ninjor decided to mix things up a bit?"

Trip began scanning the remaining three with the morpher he was holding. He halted his walk in front of Zhane. The morpher glowed a bright emerald green. He smiled, "Well we found our Green Ranger!"

Tommy smirked, "Don't screw up...you had a legacy to uphold...I was the original Green Ranger and I set the precedant of being badass!"

Zhane grinned, "Green huh...now that is very fitting...considering what I found in the ocean earlier...I'll show you later Tommy!"

They turned to watch Wes and Lucas starting to pace the team.

Lucas stopped in front of Billy as the morpher glowed a dark sapphire blue. Billy smiled, "I knew I'd be Blue...the entire time I was a Power Ranger I was the Blue Ranger! I loved every moment of it and honestly I'm glad to be back!"

Wes went up to Tommy and the final morpher glowed a bright ruby red. He locked eyes with Tommy, "I am counting on you...lead this team to victory. I know y


End file.
